Existing garage door reinforcement systems essentially alter an unreinforced door by incorporating more and/or better quality struts into the main body of the door. For instance, struts comprising stronger metal alloys, and thicker brackets forming sturdier geometries, may be built into a door at a closer spacing across the height of the door to reinforce it against bending or bowing.
However, known reinforcing struts are typically manually and/or permanently engaged with the body of the door. This type of system may require a prohibitive amount of effort for placement and removal of the reinforcing components. Such a system may also lead to excessive energy costs from moving the additional weight of reinforcement each time the door is moved, i.e., even at times when the reinforcement is unnecessary. An improved reinforcement system is needed that more closely fulfills the objectives, and conserves the resources, of users.